Oligonucleotide chemistry patterns or motifs for antisense oligonucleotide inhibitors have the potential to improve the delivery, stability, potency, specificity, and/or toxicity profile of the inhibitors, and such are needed for effectively targeting RNA function in a therapeutic context.